fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Trips
Captain Trips A Captain Trip is a particular type of fishing trip. When you invite a friend to play Fish Wrangler and they join the game through your invite link, they become your apprentice. You take the apprentice on a Captain Trip when they first log in to Fish Wrangler each (Farovian) day. Both players go on the trip from the Captain's location, regardless of the Apprentice's location. The Captain and Apprentice split the experience points earned and the Captain keeps the gold reward. Only the Captain is credited with fish catches, as the apprentice is just that; an apprentice and there to learn. The benefit for an apprentice is the extra experience points per day. What are the benefits of Captain Trips The aim is to make Fish Wrangler more social by talking to friends you invited about fish you caught on Captain Trips, game tips, and advice. Versus seeing random names in your “Crew” that might as well be names of new deckhands because you don't ever remember adding them. *It gives a reason for all levels of players to bring new friends into the game. *It makes experienced users feel good about helping new friends along in the game by “showing them the ropes.” *The idea seemed fun! Is there a captain trip limit? There isn't an exact Captain Trip limit for Captains... however it's controlled in a simple way so balance isn't thrown off. *You can only take each apprentice (friend) on one Captain Trip a day. You leave for the Captain Trip when the apprentice (friend) first logs into Fish Wrangler. *After each Captain Trip, you're told how many you've been on in that day. For example, “Took Joe on my 2nd Captain Trip today...” *The apprentice always receives 50% of the points and 0% of the gold for their daily Captain Trip. *The Captain receives 50% of both the experience and gold from their first 2 Captain Trips of the day, 25% for the 3rd-10th Captain Trips, and 10% thereafter. It's setup this way so there's a good benefit for having 2 apprentices, and still a good benefit for having more than 2 apprentices. Examples of points and gold awarded on Captain Trips :1st Captain Trip of day: (Caught a rare 1,000pt/gold Ninja Fish) :Took Francesca on my 1st Captain Trip of the day... I caught a 3 oz Ninja Fish - earned 500 points & 500 gold for showing my apprentice something new and my apprentice earned 500 points! :3rd Captain Trip of day: (Caught a rare 1,000pt/gold Ninja Fish) :Took Ismeralda on my 3rd Captain Trip of the day... I caught a 3 oz Ninja Fish - earned 250 points & 250 gold for showing my apprentice something new and my apprentice earned 500 points! :11th Captain Trip of day: (Caught a rare 1,000pt/gold Ninja Fish) :Took Diego on my 11th Captain Trip of the day... I caught a 3 oz Ninja Fish - earned 100 points & 100 gold for showing my apprentice something new and my apprentice earned 500 points! Slacker Captain Trips A Slacker Captain Trip is when an Apprentice takes out their Captain on a so-called Captain Trip because they have more points than their Captain. A Slacker Captain Trip happens daily, when the Apprentice logs into Fish Wrangler for the first time. The only requirement is that your Slackin' Captain has been seen within the last 2 days. Captain Trips with Cap'n Jozek Captain Trips with Cap'n Jozek allow users who weren't invited by anyone, and who haven't invited anyone to still use the new Captain Trip feature. You'll receive a pop up window saying you earned extra points with Cap'n Jozek for stopping in today. Which means, Cap'n Jozek takes the place of a facebook friend. Deckhand Apprentice Trips A Deckhand Apprentice Trip is for users that do not have any friends as apprentices on Facebook. Instead of you taking a friend out on an Apprentice Trip, you'll take your assigned deckhand. All you have to do is log into Fish Wrangler once a day, and you'll be set for the day! Example: :Trip 1:39am FVT :Took Dan on my 1st Captain Trip of the day... I caught a 9.81 lb Parrot Fish - earned 1498 points & 1470 gold for teaching my Slacker Captain a couple new things and Dan earned 1498 points! Steals and Misses If the captain encounters a steal on the Captain Trip, the apprentice is still awarded some points for learning how not to catch that particular fish! If the Captain has a complete miss (whiff), then the apprentice is rewarded with some compensation points for a 'generic' catch: :Watched my friend Chester catch a Fish and earned 178 points for learning very little from my so-called Captain. Mis-reported Captain Trips In a few special cases, a certain type of catch does not get reported correctly as a Captain Trip. In these instances, the apprentice receives the extra points as if they went on a Captain Trip with Cap'n Jozek and the Captain appears to have undertaken a normal cast, albeit tied the rules of a Captain Trip (not counting towards Quests, ignoring any chum usage rules, etc). The catches to date known to exhibit this behaviour to date are: * Catching a Loafy Fish (because the Loafy Fish doesn't award gold and hence falls through the reward sharing code) * Catching a School of Cubeys Notes Captain Trips reset for the day, every night at 3am PDT - not 12am. Many game aspects reset daily, so resets are staggered over the first few hours of the day to minimize problems. The time does not affect the number of trips at all. So long as both players log in on any given day, there will always be one Captain Trip per apprentice per day. Chum use / pole leveling: Taking an apprentice on a captain trip does not level the captain's pole and does not use chum for the trip (so the Captain is not at a disadvantage by having any precious Red Love Chum/Free Love Chum drain away or by having the wrong chum activated in the wrong place - for example Fire Sludge Chum outside of Magma Reef or using any other chum in Magma Reef). Catching Streaks: Captain trips do NOT count towards any catching streaks, but any fish caught is added to the captain's catch list. Quests: Captain trips do NOT count towards Quest catches. Environments: Captain trips do not count towards the trips per day amount for the captain (i.e. number of dives in Sans Culpra or number of safe casts in Magma Reef). If a Captain Trip is made mid-transit, the captain trip is still made and it is the fish that reside in the location that is being traveled to that are available to be caught on this trip. Night Fishing: If your apprentice logs in while you are Night Fishing, you will not go on a captain trip at that time as you cannot be in two places at the same time. Your captain trip will happen the next time you are both active. Category:Third Party Trips